


Initiation

by Elfpinkromance



Series: Tradition [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance
Summary: Jensen invites a friend for a tradition.
Series: Tradition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941289
Kudos: 1





	Initiation

Jensen was waiting for someone. He already knew who. His friend. He was by his trailer waiting. Seeing who it was, he waved. Letting his friend know he wanted them to come inside. 

Gesturing to the door, he went in first. He waited till he heard the door slam and he kissed his buddy on the lips. It was tradition. At least one member, Jensen chooses has to kiss him. Not a peck, but a romantic kiss. He made sure to use his tongue to give the swipe, as well as a soft kiss he knew the recipient will enjoy.

Today it was Jake. 

Robbie smiles from the couch. 

"Congrats. You have been chosen."

Jake just blinks. They weren't kidding about his lips.


End file.
